Finally she's mine
by Happykuroneko14
Summary: A simple one-shot between Kagamine Len and 96Neko (KuroNeko) Yes I know the title sucks so if you have a better one, please tell!


I hope you all enjoy this one-shot story~ I don't own any of the characters except Kuroushi that was invented by me~

"**I told you she was awesome!"** _The 19 year old blond – who was other than the famous singer, Kagamine Len – said to his friend and co-worker, Shion Kaito._ **"And she shall be mine…"** _Len then stared at the girl that was performing on stage at that moment. Her name? KuroNeko, and she was the newest trap singer who started just a few months ago and was already on the top 3 singers in Japan. But she was also known to be hard to get since she was always with her manager, Kuroushi._

"**Get over it, Len. She's always close to Kuroushi and she wouldn't choose someone who was the fame of sleeping with every girl and then leave in the middle of the night."** _Kaito chuckled as he saw Len's look after he said that. "And don't say that you will change for her, because you didn't for any other girl._

"**But I will for her! Who wouldn't? She has a wonderful voice and personality! And just look at that sexy look that she gives to her fans! She's perfect!"** _Len couldn't resist such a charming girl and he would treat her like a goddess if she was his. At the sound of the loud applauses that Kuro was receiving, the male singer's fantasies were suddenly interrupted. After that, she went to get a drink at the bar, noticing the two male singers._

"**Yo, guys! What's up?" **_Kuro smiled charmingly as she greeted Len and Kaito, sitting next to Len. _"**Did you enjoy the show?" **

_Len smirked, leaning close to her while wrapping his arm around her waist._ **"Yes we did, Kuro-chan. You sang as wonderful as ever and you're looking very sexy tonight. How 'bout going back to my place and you give me a private show?"**

_Kuro leaned against his ear, whispering._ **"Oh Len…Always as charming as ever…"** _She suddenly gave his ear a light nibble, which made Len blush madly, before talking again__**.**_** "…but you won't take me that easily…"** _She smirked and grabbed her drink, walking back to her table where Kuroushi was sitting, and leaving behind a Len filled with desire._

"**Told ya, man, she's too much for you. Come on, it's getting late."** _Kaito got up, paying for their drinks and walking with Len. As the blond looked one last time at Kuro, more fantasies started to flood his mind._

-""""""-

_The next day was a good day for Len. He had been asked by Kuroushi if he was interested in singing one of his songs with Kuro since she was recording a new cover album with the help of various singers. The blond male immediately said yes since he would see and hear the girl again and get a chance to ask her out to dinner._

(Lunch break)

"**No Len."** _Kuro seemed to be enjoying making the boy suffer with her rejections._

_Len was not going to give up, though. He just wanted to spend some time with her beloved and show her that he wasn't who she thought he was._ **"Please Kuro! It will be fun! I promise I will show you a good time!"**

_Kuro smirked and Len loved that smirk so much_. **"Fine then, you'll get a chance to show me a good time. So don't blow it." **_A small chuckle slipped her lips as she saw Len's happy expression._

"**I won't, don't worry! I will be the perfect gentleman!"** _Len promised with a seductive smile on his face, which made Kuro blush just a little and avert her eyes. _**"I'll pick you up at seven."**

-""""—

"**Wow…You look…Wonderful!"** _Len was mesmerized by Kuro's casual but sexy appearance. She was wearing a simple white shirt with a leather jacket and skinny dark blue jeans and her lip piercing. It really fit her well, especially with those red eyes of hers._

"**Thanks…You look good as well."** _She looked at the boy, who was wearing his black shirt and white jeans, with a yellow tie around his neck. The girl smirked slightly as the boy was staring at her with his blue orbs._ **"You look just like a ladies man."**

"**You know that's not true! Sure I've had a few one-night stands but that was years ago! I only have eyes for you now, Kuro…"** _Len stated and Kuro actually believed in him. She had never saw him with another girl and he was always in the club to see her performances, leaving at the same time as her. At the thought of that, Kuro blushed slightly, thinking that he was actually a really nice guy. At the same time, the blond male took her hand, wanting to place a kiss over it but the female pulled it before he did so, blushing even more._

"**W-Weren't you taking me out to dinner?"** _Kuro asked while closing her door and turning back to Len, still blushing. _

"**Oh, sorry! Let's go."** _The male singer gave her his arm. She hesitated slightly but ended up taking it. Len smiled and Kuro couldn't help but to smile back as they made their way towards the restaurant._

-""""-

_Laughter could be heard from Len and Kuro's table since they were telling each other stories and jokes during their dinner, making this a fun night for both of them._ **"So let me get this right…The guy had no idea who you were and just because you looked like a waiter, he ordered you to get him water. And you did what?"**

"**And I gave him water….Down his head!"** _Kuro said proudly and Len cracked up with her again. As they were laughing, none of them saw Kuroushi approaching them._

"**Aren't you getting along well?"** _He said with a smile and Kuro gave Len a slightly saddened look. It was a strange thing for her to do since she would always smile near him. _**"Well, I would hate to ruin the fun but I need to talk to Kuro in private…"**

"**Oh….But I was having so much fun with Len-kun…Is it that urgent?"** _Kuro asked and got a nod in response._ **"Fine then!"** _She huffed._ **"I'll be right out so you can wait outside."** _Kuroushi then left, and Kuro huffed once more, leaning close to Len and kissing his cheek._ **"Sorry about that…I'll see you tomorrow!"** _She smiled slightly and left._

"**Bye…"** _Len waved and sighed as the girl was out of his sight. Damn that Kuroushi stole his chance of taking her home (and possibly receiving a goodnight kiss). He decided it was time to leave and as he was doing so, he noticed that Kuro had left her phone on the table. He might as well drop by her house and give it back. Maybe he would have another chance of talking to her._

(At her house)

_As Len got to her house and was about to knock on her door, he saw that it was opened. He went his way inside, looking around (like a stalker! XD) He saw some lights coming out of her room, so the blonde male carefully walking towards it, peeking through the door. Kuroushi was hugging Kuro and she was petting his back._

"**Kuro…"** _The manager whimpered as he looked at her._ **"Are you sure? You know my feelings for you….Do you really love him?" **

"**For the last time yes~! So you got to move on. I've warned you that if I found someone else, you would find someone else too!"** _She said with a smile, always wanting the best for her manager._

"**Fine fine…I will try my best to be happy. It's obvious that he's the one you love."** _He smiled, kissing her forehead._ **"But are you really sure?"**

"**Yessss! I love Len, Kuroushi! So go meet other people and be happy yourself!"** _Kuro kissed his cheek, smiling back._

_As Kuroushi said his final goodbye, Len was still processing what he had just saw and heard and had a soft smile on his face. The manager saw him and smiled, and with a pinch of sadness in his voice, he said._ **"You better take good care of her…She's a keeper…"** _The blond nodded and walked inside Kuro's room as the other left. _

"**Kuro?"** _Len called out to the girl, who was sitting on the bed._ **"You forgot your phone, so I came and…Is it really true? All those things you said made me really happy but are they true?"** _Kuro nodded and Len smiled wide, sitting next to the girl and hugging her tightly._

"**Yeah…I fell in love with you when we first met but because of the rumors, I've never said anything and made myself hard to get so I could test you to see if you truly loved me because….I don't ever want you to leave me…"** _She said while hugging back, looking at him with her beautiful red orbs and a soft smile was on her face._

"**I love you too, Kuro…I promise I would never even think of leaving you because you're perfect…You are the only one for me so don't worry, ok?"** _Len said confidently and with a seductive smile on his face, the blond male lifted the girl's face towards him and kissed her softly and lovingly._

_Kuro could only blush in reaction to the kiss before she was pinned down on the bed by Len. Passionate and heated kissed were given, clothes were taken off quickly as they were both desperate for each other's touch, and soon, each other's names mixed with pleasurable moans were filling the room and a passionate night was spent together._

_On the next morning, they woke up in each other's arms, a smile on both of their faces and the words_ **"I love you"** _slipping out of their mouths._

The end


End file.
